A new time
by BigMariofangirl
Summary: The TMNT team are now living top side. Splinter died and now the Turtles must live with out him. But what happen to Mikey?
1. Chapter 1

TMNT the new world

It feels like it has been just a week, but it has been a 3 years. I can not believe it has been that long. Now that we don't have to hide any more, I am now living a normal life, well sorta. I am looking for my brother Michaelangelo, and I am taking care of Raphael. After our master, and our father passed on Ralph had a mental break down and then he could not speak at all. Donatello got a good paying job and moved on his own. He is better off on his own, but he does help me when I need it.

I am now a teacher for a college, teaching history to the young minds. The thing is I have no clue what to do. How to find Michaelangelo, or to help Raphael get his voice back.

"That is all students. Thank you for coming." I said as I watched them stumble out the door. I only wish that they took what I say to hart.

"Um, I have a question." A young girl said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I don't get how knowing what some one did in the past helps us now?" She asked.

"It lets us know what they did so we do not make the same mistakes or so we can improve on things. It is knowing that make us move forward in life instead of doing the same as the people of the past. Did the help?" I answered.

"Oh, so like how they let you guys join us up here was a big thing. My dad thinks it was a bad thing, but I see it as a good thing. Your brother helps make things that saved my mom. How do you feel about it?" She mentioned.

"I am happy with my new life, but some things are hard on us now." I told her.

"How so? I mean you don't have to hide any more and you can talk to all types of people." She chirped.

"That is all true, but there are more people like your father, that that think us monsters should have never come out of hiding. I run in to them all over." I mentioned.

"Oh, I guess that makes life hard. One last thing, how are you and Donatello brothers?" She asked.

"Well we all had the same mother I think. I have two other brothers." I told her putting my things up.

"Oh... I have no brothers or sisters. I did have a brother, bet him died." she went on. She does it all the time. Yong Jin must love talking to me. Soon I got the 4:00 text from Raphael.

"Joy." I pull out my cell that Donatello got me so he could check up on us. He gave Raphael one so he could text us. I read it out loud like I do all the time. "What you doing? Are you coming home soon? Don texted, he wants you to go over. We need food." I glare at the last thing.

"Something wrong?" Jin asked.

"I almost forgot that today was shopping day. Man my life just got hard. I need to find a store that will be okay with me going in it." I said.

"Is it that hard to find people that will let you shop?" Jin said.

"Don't worry about me. I will be ok. Just get home." I told her, and headed out. I walked to Donatello's first. There was a store near by that let us shop there. It had all I needed there and more, Raphael's cereal and my favorite fish.

Soon I was at Donatello's big house. I never us the door bell so I just knocked. It did not take long for Donatello to get the door.

"Leo! Come in, come in. So, Raph text you all ready? That's good. How have you two been?" He asked as I took my look around.

"We are making it. Raphael is starting to find things to do. He can draw rather well now." I explained.

"That's good, has he said any thing?" Donny asked.

"No I am afraid not. Casey tries to help. Have you seen April?" I told him, I did want to see April on my day off, but Raphael was alone to long.

"She is good; she knows that Casey is trying to help Ralph. You think it's just a mental thing with Ralph. Like he is hiding something that hurt him and just won't tell us cuz if he did it will hurt more?" Don asked.

I thought on this for a bit. "If it is that would explain so much. He will not fight with me anymore and keeps to himself or just talks to Casey." I told Donny and looked outside for a bit.

"Well I am shore that Raph will tell us sooner are later." Donny said trying to get my attention.

"The thing is it has been 3 years Donatello, and he has not said a thing on text or writes a thing about how he feels, and I ask him too. He will just shrug at me and draw a bloody thing." I told Donny.

For a bit Donny was in shock at this and said nothing for just bit till he scratched his head. "That may be bad. He may be saying he is dying in side. That could lead to something bad." Donny muttered.

"What? How could that be?" I had to know if I need to keep an eye on Raph.

"Well, like him doing something dumb. In any case suicide." Donny explained.

I stopped to think a bit and reflected on what Raph did well I was home. He would write notes to him self or something and put them all over. One time I got one read it. It said, "_My loving father, I want to see you._" Oh my gosh! How could I be so blind to this? "I am so dumb!" I polled out the note I took and showed it to Donny.

"Well this is... Bad. You got to do something Leo." Donny told me as I felt my hart jump in tare that well I was gone Raph had did something.

"I got to quit my job and stay home. That is all." I tried to tell myself.

"But you can't do that." Donny told me.

"I don't have a choice in the matter. We have not found Michaelangelo and Raphael is losing it." I told him.

So the next day I quit my job and stay home with Raphael. Some day I will find you Michaelangelo.

**Well this is the first part; can you guys wait for the next?**


	2. Chapter 2

I am Raphael, and yes I am named after some guy that did a painting. That don't mater though, what duz is that I was the worst son to are Master Splinter. I got in fights with every one and I don't know why I can't help but to get mad, but now I am just sad and for some odd reason I can't even talk. I just lost my voice.

So now we are at the funeral of are father and master, and the place we all saw Mikey last.

"Raph would you like to say something?" Donnie asked me as I held my head down trying not to look at any one. It was all my fault.

"Don't bother Don! Raph has not said a thing for the last two days!" Leo griped.

"Don't fight at Mater Splinter's grave you two! That is insentive of you!" Mikey yelled back, and he did have a point there so I nodded to agree with him. I wanted to say yes, but as soon as I mouth the word no sound came out. No one saw this though.

"Sorry..." Donnie and Leo said at the same time. This time Donnie saw me try to say 'good', but no sound came out just my mouth moving.

"Um? Raph is something wrong?" He asked looking at me like I was one of his broken things.

At this point I wanted to yes out 'yes', but much came out not even my grunt was hered.

"Oh my, I think Raph is sick or something." Donnie siad.

"Why do you say that? Raph is just trying to get attention." Leo griped making Mikey mad.

I try to growl at Leo, but the samething. nothing came out just a raspy sound that sound like a horror movie monster. I looked around myself and just walked off, but stoped to see Mikey punching Leo in the face. I ran back to stop him.

Holding him back he yelled at Leo, "Can't you see Raphael is in pain too! You are being an ass Leo!" This was odd to say. Mikey was not one to use such words. He was the only nice person... turtle in the group next to Donnie.

Donnie looked at Mikey in shock so was Leo. I was not though. He had been pushed too far with Leo yelling at me all the time since we got there.

I let Mikey go and he just walked off. I let out a sigh. thank the master I could do that right. I then trnd to walk off to meat Casey, but got hit in the head with a rock. I turnd to see Leo.

"Come on Raph, Yell at me!" Leo yelled.

I just went to Donnie and grabed a peace of paper out of his bag and a pin and wrote on it. "Shut the fuck up Leo!" And gave it to Leo and walk off.

Donnie walked up at read it to himself, "He has a good point you now." He told Leo and left with me to meat Casey and Aperl.

**:3**

After 3 years after that day Leo melode, Mikey ran off, and Donnie was big news to the world. Now we all live topside. I don't mined it, but I like my brothers love to go back the the layer and take in place Splinter loved most.

Leo is never home so I go out with Casey to look for Mikey, and now I have a new way to talk.

"So Raph, you think we can find him todat?" Casey asked.

I tipe on the cell Donnie made me. "Only if he wants us to. Mikey was good at hide and seek." Casey read it fast.

"Well that may take some time then." He said, I just noded to wwhat he said.

We walked the parks and when to every pizza place in town looking for him. When to got to about 1 pm we would go bck to mine and Leo's place to go by any clue we had.

"Is it odd to be mute?" Casey at last asked something I thought he would ask a lone time a go.

I shook my head and tiped on a laptop Donnie gave me. He had no longer needs for it. So he gave it to me. It was going tbe Mikey's cuz he asked, but he just vanished.

"It duz not bther me now, but at first I was trying hard to get a sound out." I tiped and showed the screan to Casey.

"Oh, well I now that, but don't you just want to yell or scream at Leo. He did make Mikey mad, and he left." Casey said looking in my eyes witch made me fill so at peace.

I tiped for a bit,"Yes I do, but what good will it do. Mikey will not come back if I was to start a fight with Leo. It will not fix the hole in all are harts. It can not fix things just brake more things." My hart felt havey and it hurt.

"You are right Raph. That was deep though, event for you." Casey said puting a hand on my lap.

I was getting close to Casey, but this felt like he was giving me pitty. So I gave hime a glare and stod up and set the laptop down and went to get a drink. I had fillings that told me one thing and others too. I was to broken so bad that I did not want to think of anything.

"Is something rong Raph? Is it cuz of me? I guess I will go then." Casey said. I ran back crying.

I tiped up something fast, "Pleace don't go! I just am a lit sleep and I fill so alone." And I did. I could not take it much more. I don't sleep for the fact I was so worried about Mikey, and Leo is at work till 5 pm.

"Ok, you just got to stop acting so odd man. I know you are going through a lot, but still." He said as I looked at him. I felt better next to Casey. He was my best friend, and I fill like he was part of ore family. Like that cuzen that comes over all the time to us your stuff.

We had a drink and watched tv and I just fell asleep. I woke to see Leo talk to Casey. "Thanks for staying Casey. I know Raph gets lonely in this place. It is abit big with no one here." Leo said as Casey noded and left.

I tiped up something, "You home, what is for diner?" This was what I ask all the time.

Leo read it and looked at me. "Well we still got some leftover diner." he said.

I tiped , "Oh, hell no. That was a up chuck fest."

"True that. Then its take out." Leo mutered.

I smile, "Pezza it is!" I tiped.

"I should of guessed so. Not much has changed with you." Leo said.

I nodded and looked at the phone as Leo picked it up and called are faverit place. I tried to sit back and just chill but the thought of Mikey being dead clouded my head. I wanted it to stop, but it would not go away. I could not help, but to start crying.

"Raph what is rong! Are you ok?" Leo called to me.

I look at Leo and tried my best to tell him but all I could do is grunt and look at the cell and tiped, "Mikey I miss him so much it hurts. I just wander if he is alive out there."

"It will be ok Raph, we will find him." Leo told me patting my back.

**=3**

The next day I was hanging with Casey on the roof top of the aprtment.

"So Raph I got you something." Casey started as I watch birds pass.

I tipped out, "Why are you giving me something?" I had to ask.

"Well I am going out of town with Apirl. I did not want to leave you with out something to know I will be back." Casey said.

"I am no kid and I am not your girlfriend." I tipped.

He just suved a pindent in my hand. "I got to go now. See you in a in a week or so. I know you will have Mikey back then." He said.

What more could I say to him. I just watched as he left me there. I did not know what to do.

**Well this is it. Donnie's story next.**


End file.
